Un nouvel espoir
by Soniette
Summary: Une nouvelle arrivée à l'ordre du Phoenix, des histoires d'amour en pagaille, un Rogue presque gentil, un Dumby des plus sénile, un voldy plus tordu que jamais et..un ami pour pattenrond!Si ça vous dit venez lire ma fic !
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour à tous et à toutes, je suis ravie de vous proposer le premier chapitre de ma première fiction !

Chapitre pas forcément marrant, mais ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça rassurez-vous !

Bonne lecture

…

Chapitre un : Changement

La pièce était sombre, seulement éclairée par quelques bougies posées ça et là. Voldemort trônait au milieu du salon entouré par ses deux plus fidèles mangemorts, il fixait froidement une missive posée sur le bureau face à lui. Nagini reposait à ses pied.

A cet instant le pouvoir maléfique du seigneur des ténèbres était presque palpable, faisant frissonner d'appréhension Severus.

Même s'il ne distinguait pas distinctement le visage de son maître, il savait que celui-ci était furieux, et que surement, quelqu'un allait en payer le prix.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans cette atmosphère lourde et terrifiante. Les deux mangemorts retenaient leur souffle, se demandant quand le seigneur des ténèbres allait s'arracher à la contemplation de la lettre.

Voldemort releva enfin la tête et regarda ses hommes, le visage déformé par la fureur. Il les regarda tous deux, ses yeux rouge sang brillèrent d'une lueur malsaine, les pétrifiant sur place. Il ouvrit la bouche, au lieu des cris attendus par Severus il s'exprima d'une voix claire et posée. Mauvais signe pensa le mangemort.

- Mes chers amis..vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ais réuni ainsi tous les deux, susurra t-il, eh bien c'est très simple. Son visage se crispa de colère. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je cherche activement une jeune fille qui aurait échappé à votre surveillance durant mon… absence si je puis dire.

- Oui maître nous le savons.., murmura Lucius Malfoy, mais..

- Pas de mais Lucius, hurla le seigneur des ténèbres. Cela va faire deux longues années que j'entends vos excuses et rien ne bouge !la vois- tu à mes côtés Lucius, demanda froidement voldemort.

- Non maître, murmura le mangemort, si doucement que même serverus agenouillé à ses côté n'entendis qu'avec peine sa réponse.

- Endoliris !cria Voldemort en pointant sa baguette sur Lucius. Celui-ci essaya de retenir ses cris de douleurs, mais un léger gémissement lui échappa.

L'atmosphère lourde régnant dans cette pièce depuis le début de l'entretien s'intensifia d'un cran, la colère du seigneur des ténèbres semblait être à son comble.

Il fixait tour à tour les deux hommes agenouillés devant lui, fit tournoyer sa baguette entre ses longs doigts fins, essayant visiblement de ne pas faire éclater sa fureur.

Severus lança un discret regard vers son ami, celui ci était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé, de gros cernes marquaient son visage si parfait d'habitude. La peur et la douleur se lisait visiblement dans ses yeux. Lucius passa rapidement sa main sur son front enlevant les gouttes de sueurs qui y perlaient.

Voldemort vrilla son regard sur Severus, celui-ci bloqua son esprit du mieux qu'il pu. A mon tour pensa t-il.

-Severus, ton ami étant un incapable cracha t'il je te confie sa mission, ne me déçois pas surtout, ma patience a atteint ses limites je te donne jusqu'à Septembre. Si passé ce délai elle n'est pas à mes côtés…

Le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait pas besoin qu'il finisse sa phrase, Severus avait très bien compris par lui même.

- Bien Maître, vous pouvez me faire confiance Maître, lui répondit-il.

- A présent laisse-moi seul avec ce cher Lucius, nous avons à parler lui et moi.

Severus sortit de la salle, à peine eut il fermé la porte que les cris de douleur de Lucius résonnèrent dans tous le manoir. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure pensa t-il, au moins ce n'est pas moi. Sans plus se poser de question il sortit de la demeure et transplana.

La lune était haute dans le ciel, elle brillait de milles feux. La maison Turner se dessinait distinctement lors de cette nuit de pleine lune. Petit chalet secret perdu au milieu des dunes. La bâtisse donnait sur une petite crique. Le vent soufflait légèrement donnant une impression de fraicheur agréable lors de ce mois de juillet. Paysage paradisiaque qui allait pourtant être le lieu de tellement de cruauté.

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, les rideaux laissant passer une très légère clarté. Il était approximativement deux heures du matin. La pièce était relativement bien rangée, dans un coin près de la baie vitrée se trouvait un chevalet sur lequel reposait une peinture. Quelques livres reposaient ça et là dans la pièce. Une jeune fille d'environ dix-sept ans dormait profondément dans son grand lit baldaquin, à ses pieds se trouvait un petit chat. Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler le sommeil des ces deux êtres et pourtant…

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement laissant place à une femme d'âge avancé, une chandelle à la main, le visage grave elle entreprit le pénible travail de réveiller sa maîtresse.

- Miss Turner, chuchota elle, en secouant doucement le corps de la demoiselle. Miss Turner, répéta-t-elle plus fort. Le seul effet qu'il y eu, est le réveil du petit chat qui regarda méchamment cette « vieille folle » venant troubler son sommeil, il s'étira et s'empressa de quitter cet endroit beaucoup trop bruyant sous le regard médusé de la vieille dame.

Elle le regarda quitter la pièce, reprit ses esprits et réessaya une troisième fois de réveiller la demoiselle

- Miss s'il vous plait réveillez vous, dit elle.

Enfin la jeune fille paru l'entendre, son visage porcelaine auparavant si détendu se plissa en petite moue, son nez fin se retroussa, elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux en étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Le regard attendrie la nourrice la regarda se réveiller. Enfin l'adolescente s'assis sur son lit, ses longs cheveux bouclés retombant délicatement sur ses épaules, encadrant son visage si délicat. Elle tourna la tête vers son réveil.

- Maria, il est deux heures du matin, se plaignit elle.

- Je sais bien Miss Allya, mais deux messieurs vous demande, ils sont dans le salon.

Allya regarda Maria, elle sembla se réveiller d'un coup, ses muscles se tendirent imperceptiblement. Le regard inquiet elle demanda.

- Qui est ce Maria ?

- Il y a Severus, mais l'autre je ne le connais pas ! Tenez mettez votre peignoir, cela à l'air urgent ! Elle tendit à sa maîtresse un long peignoir de soie bleu roi.

Allya sortit de son lit délicatement, le visage sombre. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre et partit en direction du salon d'un pas gracile.

Si Severus est là à cette heure c'est qu'il y a un souci…Un instant le jeune fille s'arrêta abasourdie, m'aurait il retrouvé ?…non ce n'est pas possible. Elle se tourna vers sa nourrice, la regarda gravement. Maria prit peur, les seules fois ou sa jeune maîtresse avait ce visage c'est lorsqu'on parlait du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Maria, commença Allya de sa voix douce, je veux que tu fasses nos valises maintenant, je les veux pour dans trente minutes.

- Oui Madame, bégaya Maria.

- Bien merci Maria. Vas y maintenant et attend moi dans ma chambre.

Allya attendit que sa nourrice disparu derrière la porte de sa chambre avant de s'avancer vers l'escalier. Arrivée près de la porte donnant sur le salon, elle s'arrêta, souffla légèrement, prit un air déterminé et entra.

La porte s'ouvrit délicatement, Severus qui regardait l'âtre de la cheminée se retourna rapidement et regarda la jeune fille rentrer d'un air tendre. Elle avait l'air sure d'elle mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade, son petit nez était légèrement retroussé, signe d'inquiétude chez elle, quasiment invisible pour les personnes ne la connaissant pas. Le professeur de potion jeta alors un coup d'œil à son acolyte.

- Black, commença t-il d'une voix sarcastique, tu à l'air encore plus con que d'habitude, ferme ta bouche ! s'exclama t-il.

En effet Sirius Black avait la bouche grande ouverte, et regardait Allya d'un air abasourdi.

L'adolescente une fois entrée dans la pièce regarda un par un les deux hommes

Severus a l'air inquiet, mauvais point. Black ? se questionna t'elle, Sirius Black ?si c'est le cas, deuxième mauvais point...Et merde jura-t-elle doucement.

Les deux hommes se tenaient devant elle, tendus, aux aguets. Allya plongea ses yeux bleus nuits dans ceux de son presqu'oncle.

- Severus, que se passe t-il, explique moi ! Tout en prononçant ces mots, elle se déplaça jusqu'à un sofa ou elle s'assit de façon délicate presque aérienne.

Comme sa mère pensa Sirius. Allya déplissa les pans de sa robe de chambre ne lâchant pas du regard les yeux de Severus y recherchant une quelconque réponse, autre que ce qu'elle redoutait.

Severus et sirius se regardèrent cherchant à savoir qui devait parler.

- Ally.., commença l'espion, je suis désolé mais il va falloir que tu viennes avec nous.

- Pourquoi, il ne peut pas nous trouver normalement.

- Je sais mais je vais être obligé de lui donner une information sinon... Severus ne finit pas sa phrase.

Les yeux de sa protégée ne relevaient rien de son état, mais ce n'était encore une fois que pure façade.

-Ally reprit il doucement….

- Bien, répondit elle en se levant prestement, elle les regarda tous deux, ses yeux s'attardant sur Sirius qui depuis le début se sentait un peu de trop dans cette pièce. Gêné il allait se présenter mais Allya le devança.

Une moue narquoise au visage elle l'interrompit dans son élan.

-Le très célèbre maraudeur serait-il troublé de se retrouver face à moi ?

Sirius essaya de reprendre contenance. La regarda, le visage attendrit.

-La digne fille de ta mère. Répondit-il doucement.

Entendant ces mots Severus se tendit encore plus et ne put réprimer une grimace.

Allya fusilla le maraudeur, ses yeux s'assombrissant.

-Je ne crois pas non ! Sur ces mots froids et implacables elle commença à se diriger vers la sortie, la main sur la poignée elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Laissez-moi juste le temps de m'habiller et de faire ce que j'ai à faire….Severus il faudra que tu reviennes juste après et que…

- Je sais. Dit-il le visage sombre. Mais tu n'es pas obligé…

- On en a déjà parlé Sev ! La jeune fille sortit, laissant les deux hommes.

Severus se retourna et fixa Sirius, furax d'être ainsi dévisagé lui rendit son regard.

- Quoi, s'exclama-t-il.

- Ton tact légendaire a encore frappé on dirait, tu ne pouvais pas juste te la fermer Black ?

- Je t'enmerde Rogue et sache que c'était un compliment !

- Pas pour elle, et arrête de faire comme ton crétin de filleul !

-c'est à dire

-Faire comme-ci tu savais tout, les gens changent Black surtout après ce qu'a vécu Mya, elle n'était plus la même. Alors à l'avenir ne parle pas d'elle devant Allya.

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit, il baissa les épaules, son regard se voila.

-Je…je suis désolé…

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça.

A l'étage, Allya avait fini de prendre sa douche, Maria avait déposé sa robe préférée sur la commode. La jeune fille sourit attendrie. Elle enfila sa robe rouge, mis un petit gilet blanc, ses ballerine assortie. Maria entra. La jeune fille la prit par la main et doucement la mena à son lit ou elles s'assirent. Toutes deux avaient le visage grave. Allya pris sa nourrice dans ses bras et la serra contre son cœur. Maria savait ce que s'apprêtait à faire la jeune adolescente, elles en avaient toutes les deux parlé mais c'était beaucoup plus dur maintenant. Elle répondit à la caresse de sa protégée puis se défit de son étreinte, la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Allez-y maintenant miss, sachez que toutes ces années passées à vos côtés ont été merveilleuses. Prenez soin de vous. Sa voix se brisa.

Il faisait trop sombre pour les voir mais Allya devina les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de sa nourrice, elle-même avait du mal à se retenir. La mort dans l'âme elle saisit doucement sa baguette, elle avait l'impression que son cœur se déchirait en deux. Je suis tellement désolée Maria pensa-t-elle. Elle murmura le sortilège tout en donnant un dernier baiser sur le front de sa presque mère, qui, instantanément tomba endormie dans ses bras.

Allya l'installa confortablement dans le lit, se leva, embrassa d'un dernier regard sa chambre et sortit, une larme unique dévalant le long de sa joue.

Avant de rejoindre les deux hommes elle s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle, avec lassitude elle essaya sa joue, et fixa la photo face à elle. C'était elle et sa nourrice dans le parc un soir d'été, Severus avait pris la photo, elle devait avoir Cinq ans à l'époque. La tristesse failli la submerger mais elle se reprit, elle secoua la tête afin de remettre ses idées en place.

Tu ne peux pas te permettre de pleurer maintenant, plus tard pensa-t-elle. Severus t'attend en bas. Elle descendit l'escalier prête à quitter cette maison qui avait été la sienne pendant seize ans. Prête à participer à cette guerre qui faisait rage dehors.

…

Soniette : Alors vous allez me dire pourquoi un nouvel espoir ? c'est vrai c'est du déjà vu pour certains !Sachez que tout est relié ! à vous de deviner ! mouahahah

_Mini Soniette : Et un instant, tu pourrais aider non ? je vous jure, une vraie sadique._

Soniette _:_ dit-elle alors qu'elle pointe un pistolet sur ma tempe_… _Bon …ok…Pour ceux qui ne voient pas, si je vous dis star wars ?


	2. Chapter 2

Avec beaucoup d'attente voici le chapitre deux.

Je n'ai eu aucun retour de votre lecture…mais bon, je ne désespère pas !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre deux :

Square Grimmauld était plongé dans l'obscurité, il faut dire qu'à six heures du matin notre héros national dormait à poings fermés.

Malheureusement pour lui, sa meilleure amie ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser en paix. La jeune fille entrouvrit la porte de chambre du jeune homme, un sourire sadique au visage. Elle avança sur la pointe des pieds, arrivée près d'Harry, Hermione s'accroupit, son regard s'attendrit à la vue de son ami endormi. Bien vite son sourire carnassier revint, elle pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge.

- Sonorus murmura-t-elle.

HARRY POTTER IL EST DIX HEURES !

La réaction tant attendue ne tarda pas.

- MERDE, Sirius va me tuer ! Harry bondit de son lit, les yeux hagards, regardant partout autour de lui pour chercher ses vêtements. Se rendant compte de la présence d'Hermione, il la fixa, à la vue de son amie tordue de rire il comprit. Ses yeux se rétrécirent.

- Hermione, s'avança-t-il menaçant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher que la jeune fille se trouvait déjà à la porte, les yeux malicieux.

- Il est six heures, je t'attends en bas ! Dépêche-toi !

Un coussin s'étalant contre la porte et tombant mollement par terre clôt la conversation.

Une fois sur qu'Hermione avait descendu les escaliers, Harry s'étala de tous son long sur son lit. Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage et soupira.

Depuis le début noël dernier avait été instauré un planning d'entraînement à l'intention d'Harry et de ses amis.

Les vacances commencées, ce programme s'était intensifié. Résultat, levé six heures du matin, entraînement physique jusque huit heures et magie jusque midi. Ensuite venait le quartier libre.

Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, son parrain allait encore faire une crise s'il n'arrivait pas à l'heure. Harry bondit hors de son lit, passa rapidement un T-shirt noir et un pantacourt gris en coton. Avant de sortir, passage rapide devant le miroir, le jeune homme s'observa. I l n'avait plus rien d'un petit gringalet, le jeune homme avait bien grandit, l'entraînement intensif de ces derniers mois l'avait musclé, son visage plus mature n'était plus dévoré par d'immenses lunettes rondes, des lentilles les remplaçant. L'absence de ses vieilles binocles faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes, ses cheveux noirs en bataille lui donnait un air négligé des plus sexy. Harry était devenu extrêmement désiré auprès de la gente féminine et plus seulement parce que c'était l'élu. Satisfait de ce qu'il voyait dans le reflet du miroir, le sorcier, sortit de sa chambre, direction la cuisine.

Arrivé en bas de l'escalier une odeur de pancakes à la myrtille réveilla sa faim. Pourvu qu'il m'en reste pensa le gryffondor.

Sur la table était disposé une assiette ou reposaient une pile de pancakes prêts à être dévoré.

Ron n'est pas encore levé ?

S'il reste autant de crêpes…..répondit Hermione.

Ma chérie ce ne sont pas des crêpes mais des pancakes ! rectifia Draco Malfoy en posant le journal sur la table.

Harry désespéré se servit en pancakes, les arrosa de sirop d'érable et commença à manger en regardant ses deux amis entamer leur éternelle conversation de « qui de nous deux à raison ou tort ». Enormément de choses avaient changé depuis leur dernière rentrée. Certains Serpentards comme Draco avaient décidé de rejoindre l'ordre du phénix, ne voulant pas dépendre d'un mage noir mégalomane. Les débuts furent difficile, Hermione et Draco se cherchaient querelle, Ron et Blaise passaient plus de temps à se taper dessus qu'à écouter les réunions. Les entrainements donnaient lieu à de vraies bagarre made in Ginny énervée versus Théodore Nott ennuyé. Et petit à petit, cupidon fit son effet. Hermione et Draco furent les premiers à succomber. Suivis de Ron et Blaise, ce couple-là avait été un vrai choc sauf pour Molly. Quand à Ginny et Théodore…ils se supportaient presque. Ginny avait toujours un faible pour Harry mais lui, la considérait bel et bien comme sa petite sœur.

Tout en mâchouillant son bout de pancakes, Harry se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient que trois, à cette heure la cuisine ressemblait plus à une ruche qu'à autre chose. Il interrompit les deux amoureux qui se bécotaient.

Ou sont les autres ?

La question jeta un froid. Hermione l'air embêtée regardait fixement son petit ami, celui-ci prit délicatement sa tasse à café, pris une petite gorgée et daigna enfin regarder le jeune homme.

Simple Potter, ils font une petite réunion à laquelle nous ne sommes pas conviés.

Harry détestait quand on faisait des réunions sans lui, tout le monde le savait, s'attendant à une colère made in Potter, Hermione s'enleva des genoux de son homme et s'approcha de son ami pour le calmer.

En effet, Harry bouillonnait, mais se dit qu'il saurait tôt ou tard ce qu'il se passait, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il se leva, dépassa une Hermione plus qu'étonné, un Malfoy souriant et se rendit en salle d'entrainement.

Sirius va avoir du mal à dompter le lion ce matin, ma chérie ferme ta bouche on dirait un poisson ...un beau poisson mais un poisson quand même.

Sur ces mots, Draco s'étira, posa sa tasse dans l'évier, prit son journal, mis une tape sur les fesses de sa chérie toujours abasourdie par l'absence de réaction de son meilleur ami. Un sourcil relevé, et un air moqueur au visage il mit sa bouche près de son oreille.

Hermione vira soudainement au rouge, se retourna, trop tard, Draco était déjà parti en riant.

Pervers ! cria-t-elle.

Non, non et non ! cria Molly, il est hors de question que cette fille vienne s'installer dans ma maison. C'est…dangereux. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire…Non hors de question !

Les cheveux en bataille, la robe de sorcier de travers, Mme Weasley arpentait la pièce la baguette à la main.

Sirius soupira. Saleté de Servilus, pensa-t-il, me laisser seul pour annoncer ça à Molly, bien joué…

Molly commença Remus…

NON ! des étincelles sortirent de la baguette de la rousse.

Remus se tourna vers son ami d'enfance, celui-ci regardait Molly d'un air des plus ennuyé, il n'était d'aucune aide. Arthur n'était pas là pour calmer sa femme et les autres membres del'ordre étaient tout simplement sortis devant la fureur de la mère Weasley.

Lupin, fatigué se dirigea vers Sirius qui maintenant essayait d'ouvrir une boîte à musique. Lunard prit la dite boîte de ses mains sous le regard outré de son ami et murmura rapidement.

Sirius aide moi s'il te plait, je te signale que c'est ta nouvelle qui l'a mise dans cet état alors bouge-toi !

Voyant Remus exaspéré, Molly de plus en plus échevelé, Sirius se dit que peut-être il était temps de faire valoir ses arguments.

Molly ! dit-il d'une voix forte.

Enfin, il se bouge pensa Remus. A l'entente de l'appel de Sirius, Mme Weasley s'arrêta de tourner en rond et le regarda méfiante.

Molly, trop tard, elle viendra que tu le veuille ou non, elle est la fille de Mya au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! elle est à la porte de la salle donc ça suffit.

Pour finir, cette maison est techniquement la mienne donc…répondit Sirius en regardant ses ongles.

A cette dernière réflexion, Mme Weasley rougit de fureur, Remus regarda effaré son ami et soupira de désespoir.

Molly furibonde sortit de la pièce à grands pas, passa devant Allya qui lui sourit, s'arrêta, la regarda, puis repartit vers la cuisine en marmonnant.

Sirius lissa sa robe de sorcier, s'étira.

-Une bonne chose de faite mon frère non ! S'exclama-t-il en tapant dans le dos de Remus. Celui-ci exaspéré regarda son ami et hurla.

- Le tact tu connais idiot ! Non bien sur…..

Penaud le sorcier regarda son ami se diriger vers la jeune fille qui attendait patiemment devant la porte. Après un haussement d'épaule il le suivit.

Allya, je me présente, Remus Lupin, je suis désolé pour Molly elle a tout simplement peur…

J'ai l'habitude répondit la jeune fille.

Embarrassé Remus toussa, l'adolescente le regard figé attendait patiemment la suite des festivités. Molly n'était pas la première à avoir cette réaction, tous étaient plus ou moins mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils savaient.

Par contre ces deux-là n'ont pas l'air perturbé se dit-elle en voyant Sirius récupérer sa boîte à musique et faire un grand sourire en se mettant à son niveau et Remus rire devant la bêtise de son ami.

Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda le sorcier en passant sa main dans les cheveux.

Allya que penses-tu de rencontrer tes futurs amis et élèves ?

Elle hocha la tête et suivit Sirius qui lui montrait le chemin.

Nostalgique Severus entra dans la maison, il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa protégée. Maria était encore endormie sur le lit. Il la réveilla doucement. La nourrice avait été une mère pour Allya, une amie pour lui. Maria avait remplacé la mère qui manquait à Allya, lui avait donné tous son amour, l'avait élevé comme sa propre fille.

Il lui était difficile de lui mentir ainsi mais la situation l'y obligeait, si Voldemort la trouvait. A cette idée, le sorcier frissonna. Une fois que Maria eut recouvré ses esprits il lui expliqua qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ses services, qu'elle pouvait retourner en Italie. Il lui donna une enveloppe et un portoloin. Avant qu'elle ne parte, il vérifia que la nourrice ne se souvenait plus d'Allya, de ces seize dernières années passées à ses côtés.

A sept heures, Maria retrouva sa famille avec joie, tous s'embrassèrent, abandonnant sans le savoir une adolescente de seize ans.

Severus sortit de la maison le cœur lourd. Il s'arrêta devant la bâtisse, sortit sa baguette. Soudain quelque chose tira sur sa robe de sorcier. Il baissa les yeux et vit Misty le pan de sa robe entre ses dents. Agacé il tira un coup pour lui faire lâcher prise. Peine perdue, Misty mâchouillait consencieusement le bout de tissus.

-Tssss saleté de chat.

Il reporta son attention sur la maison, Allya avait été claire. Ne rien laisser derrière elle. Il brandit sa baguette, le cœur lourd lança le sortilège.

-Incendio

La maison s'embrasa devant les yeux de l'espion. Il se baissa et prit le chaton par la peau du coup et transplana au quartier général.

Harry s'entrainait depuis son levé, il enchainait les attaques. D'un dernier coup de pieds retourné il envoya son adversaire contre le mur, et disparut. Le jeune homme était en sueur. Essoufflé il se dirigea vers sa serviette. Une voix moqueuse s'éleva dans la pièce.

Il me semblerait que le Ryry soit plus en colère que ce que je pensais ! Comment dit Sirius déjà…ah oui ! Harry essaye de canaliser ta colère on dirait un lion affamé….

Harry regarda Drago s'approcher, lança un regard noir à son ami et lui jeta sa serviette au visage. Outré son Drago essaya de replacer ses cheveux.

Fais gaffe Ry tu vas abîmer sa coiffure et tu sais qu'il n'aime pas ! Ron et Blaise venaient également de rentrer dans la pièce.

Ronald souffla exaspéré Blaise, tu sais aussi qu'il n'aime pas qu'on lui fasse remarquer…

Trop tard, le mal était fait, Ron se retrouva trempé, drago fier de lui, faisait une danse de la victoire autour de lui, Blaise ennuyé rejoint Harry.

Sont en forme marmonna le noir. Il regarda attentivement Harry, celui-ci avait l'air soucieux.

Harry ?

Mmh..oui ?

Tu es sur que tout va bien demanda Blaise

Ne t'inquiète pas Blaise, ça va…bon à l'entraînement ! Ou sont les autres ?

Ici répondit une voix féminine.

Ginny et Hermione entrèrent dans la salle accompagnées de Théo. Ron de nouveau sec et Drago sérieux vinrent tous encadrer Harry et Blaise.

Bon commençons !

L'entraînement commença. Tous se mirent en équipe de deux, Harry se retrouvant seul demanda de l'aide à la salle. Un sorcier apparut derrière lui.

La salle sur demande avait été choisie pour être le lieu des séances d'entrainement des membres de l'ordre.

Sa praticité et surtout sa sécurité en avait fait un lieu des plus adéquat.

Depuis plusieurs mois, la salle était devenue la troisième maison d'Harry. Au départ, l'entrainement, bien que nécessaire, lui avait semblait dur et inintéressant.

Finalement il y avait pris gout, c'était devenu pour lui un loisir. Il y allait dès qu'il pouvait. Dès qu'il commençait à se battre il oubliait tout.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous s'arrêtèrent, un applaudissement retentit dans la pièce. Trop absorbé par leurs combat, les jeunes sorciers n'avaient pas remarqué l'entrée de Remus, Sirius et…

Mais c'est quoi encore ce bordel se dit Harry en voyant une jeune fille les accompagner.

Sirius ouvrait la marche, Remus observait la jeune fille devant lui, elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère Même cheveux auburn ondulés, même démarche gracile. Se sentant observée la jeune fille se retourna et le regarda. Elle inclina la tête et le fixa curieuse de savoir la raison du regard insistant de Remus. La ressemblance à ce moment était des plus frappantes. Seule différence ses yeux. Ceux de Mya étaient gris presque blancs, les siens étaient d'un bleu profond. Hérités de son père supposa le sorcier. Voir Allya le regarder ainsi fit remonter un souvenir à la surface.

SIRIUUUUUUUS, hurla une jeune rousse en entrant bruyamment dans un wagon.

Lis je ne pense pas qu'il soit…

La jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement, Remus le vit trop tard et la percuta dans le dos. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son amie et aperçut quelqu'un dans le wagon. La personne observait le paysage à travers la vitre du Poudlard express. Inconnue au bataillon pensa Remus, d'où la surprise de Lily. Il la dépassa et s'approcha de la sorcière.

Bonjour, je suis Remus préfet de Gryffondor, et tu es ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

La nouvelle venue, se détourna de la fenêtre et le regarda, elle inclina la tête, surprise de voir un jeune garçon dans le wagon. Son regard transperça Remus.

Mya murmura l'adolescente, mon nom et Mya Turner je suis nouvelle…désolée mais je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer…

Oh ! bienvenue Mya. Répondit Remus en allant s'installer sur une banquette. Lily prit le relais et entama la conversation.

Conversation vite interrompue par l'arrivée fracassante de Sirius et James.

Tu aurais pu faire attention, tu sais que Lily tient énormément à cette boîte…

James arrête de…

Sirius perdit le fil de la conversation et fixa le petit groupe… lorsque Mya croisa son regard, il sembla hypnotisé, et tous virent la boîte en question glisser des mains du sorcier et se fracasser sur le sol.

SIRIUUUUUUS hurla de nouveau la rousse.

Remus ? interrogea Allya

Remus ? ça va ?

Sortant de ses pensées l'interpellé répondit.

Oui..désolée de vieux souvenirs reviennent… Regardant autour de lui Remus ne vit pas Sirius.

Il est entré dans la pièce, d'ailleurs nous devrions le rejoindre je crois leur entrainement est presque terminé.

Oui Allons y

Une fois entrés dans la pièce, ils observèrent en silence les autres s'entraîner. A la fin de la séance, Sirius applaudit.


	3. Chapter 3

Une fois installée dans sa chambre Allya décida de s'accorder un petit somme. Peine perdue, sa porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Severus la mine sombre. Elle se releva et s'assit au bord de son lit bientôt rejoint par le sorcier. Ils furent un long moment sans parler, tous deux dans leurs pensées. Severus engagea la conversation.

- C'est fait.

- Je sais.

- Tu es sure que c'était…

- La meilleure chose pour elle ? oui. Pour nous ? non. Mais nous laisse-t-il seulement le choix Sev… elle regarda son ami dans les yeux.

A cet instant la jeune fille avait l'air si lasse, si fatiguée. C'est injuste pensa Severus, injuste que tous ces jeunes aient leur vie détruite depuis leur naissance à cause d'un seul homme. A cause de la bêtise humaine, de la bêtise d'un gouvernement qui n'avait pas eu le cran de réagir à temps, de la bêtise de cet homme qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un mentor.

- Sev … c'est comme ça… on 'y pourra rien changer maintenant. Dumbledore est mort, Harry a besoin de notre soutien, l'ordre a besoin de toi. Etre amer ne sert à rien, en tout cas pas aujourd'hui. J'ai juste envie d'un câlin, et de dormir là.

Ceci dit, Allya s'allongea sur le lit, Severus à côté et s'endormit rapidement. Juste avant de plonger dans les ténèbres elle murmura.

- Elle va me manquer…

Severus la regarda dormir, elle n'était pas paisible, ses traits restaient tirés même dans le sommeil. La suite allait être difficile pour elle, vu la tête de Molly quand il était rentré, celle-ci n'était pas heureuse d'accueillir la petite chez elle. Et tôt ou tard, plutôt tôt que tard avec Potter et sa bande, le secret d'Allya allait être percé et ce serait surement le début des ennuis de la jeune fille avec l'élu. Soupirant l'espion se releva doucement, ferma la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Mysty.

- Eh merde je l'avais oublié celle-là.

- MIAOOOOOUUUUU

- Oui oui c'est bon grommela-t-il ouvrant la porte à nouveau.

Mysty le tensa du regard et rentra voir sa maîtresse.

- Saleté de chat… Bon il est temps d'aller voir l'autre abruti. Dit -il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Severus entra dans la bibliothèque, déjà vingt minutes qu'il cherchait ces deux enmerdeurs... Une fois entré il se dirigea vers le canapé près de la cheminée.

En effet Sirius et Remus s'y trouvaient bien. Mais dans une position pour le moins équivoque. En effet Sirius vautré sur Remus lui parsemait le visage de petits baisers le faisant glousser.

Comme une midinette pensa Severus.

- Serait-il dans vos possibilités de batifoler dans des endroits s'y prêtant et non pas dans une bibliothèque ? Lança à haute voix Severus.

- SEVERUS CHUUUUT ! Chuchota vivement Sirius en s'asseyant correctement. Remus se remit assis, les pommettes aussi rouges que le canapé. Agité Sirius regarda derrière le sorcier afin de vérifier que personne d'autre n'était rentré à la suite de l'espion.

Allez juste pour se détendre il allait embêter Black et Lupin.

- Tu cherches qui le chien ? Potter je suppose ? Ne t'inquiète pas je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant même si…

- Au courant de quoi ? demanda une voix dans le dos de Severus.

- Potter ! Susurra Severus en lançant un regard sadique à Sirius soudain devenu blanc.

- Au courant de quoi alors ? Redemanda le brun regardant les trois sorciers face à lui. Il croisa ses bras signe de son profond agacement.

- Rien Harry commença Sirius. Tu étais venu pour …

Voyant son parrain mal à l'aise je jeune homme se dit que peut-être il était venu le temps de se venger de lui. Désolé Sirius, mais marre que vous me cachiez des choses donc…à l'attaque pensa Harry.

- Au courant que mon idiot et cachotier de parrain fricote avec l'autre homme que je considère comme mon père, et ça, depuis six mois déjà… eh bien je suis au courant Severus. En même temps difficile que ça passe inaperçu quand on sait que ces deux idiots oublient de temps à autre de mettre un sort d'insonorisation dans la chambre de mon cher Sirius. Conclue Harry un sourire narquois collé au visage.

- Dray a peut-être une mauvaise influence sur vous mon cher Potter.

- Je prends ça comme un compliment Severus.

- Bon revenons à ma venue initiale. Molly a dressé le repas, et vu son humeur il ne faudrait pas la faire attendre. Le message passé, Harry se retourna et partit en direction de la cuisine suivit par un Sirius penaud essayant de s'excuser.

Remus les regarda sortir un sourire tendre aux lèvres, enfin il porta son attention à Severus. Celui-ci avait une mine affreuse. Il semblait inquiet.

- L'entrée d'Allya s'est bien passée. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Molly est affreusement fâchée et inquiète. Ronald a râlé mais il a été vite remis à sa place par Allya. Tous les jeunes se posent des questions, mais je pense qu'ils l'intégreront rapidement. Son caractère plait bien à Drago je pense. Harry et fâché qu'on lui cache des choses même si il ne dit rien.

- L'intégrer…faut-il qu'elle les laisse faire… marmonna l'espion en partant vers la cuisine avec remus.

- Elle et si sauvage que ça ?

- Lupin croyez moi c'est pire que tout….bonne chance aux jeunes…mais j'avoue que ça lui ferait du bien d'avoir des amis, mais elle est trop fière pour avouer que ça lui manque.

- Harry saura y faire je pense..

- Saint Potty patron de toutes les causes désespérées…

Remus ria en entendant Severus dire ça.

- Pour une fois, je lui donne carte blanche, mais que va-t-il faire une fois qu'il saura…c'est ce qui lui fait le plus peur...et à moi aussi Remus. En disant ces mots

Severus grimaça. Si ils l'écartent, plus de retour en arrière possible, elle se fermera de nouveau et là…

- Fais leurs confiance ! répondit doucement Remus, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Dans le salon, personne ne parlait. Molly furieuse mâchonnait sa viande en jetant à toute la tablée un regard promettant milles morts au premier qui ouvrirait la bouche. Le repas complétement calciné n'arrangeait pas les choses. Tous respirèrent une fois sortis de table.

Les jeunes vaquèrent à leurs occupations, bécotage pour Ginny et Théo. Lecture pour Hermione. Partie d'échec pour blaise et Ron. Drago et Harry discutait tranquillement sur le canapé. Allya entra dans la pièce, Hermione la vit entrer, déposa son livre et vint à sa rencontre.

- Enchantée… Allya c'est ça ? Moi je suis Hermione. Vraiment désolée de l'accueil de ce matin. Ron peut être un vrai idiot quand il s'y met !

- Heyyy cria le concerné indigné.

- Elle n'a pas tort mon ange répondit blaise.

- Tous contre moi…

Tous se présentèrent à la jeune fille. Vint le tour d'Harry. Il lui tendit la main.

- Harry. Harry potter, bienvenue.

Ally lui serra la main, sa poigne était douce mais ferme, elle lui sourit.

Une fois que tous se furent présentés, ils attendirent un mot de la part de la jeune sorcière face à eux.

Eh bien, ils sont accueillant… mais bon ils ne savent pas tout en même temps.

- Rebonjour, je suis Allya, Allya Turner. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Ce n'est pas grave pour tout àl'heure, je comprends votre surprise. Et désolée de t'avoir fait ça Ron.. je n'étais pas en super forme.

- Non c'était de ma faute, ils ont raison. Répondit le roux gêné.

- Maintenant que tout est réglé pourquoi ne pas faire plus ample connaissance proposa Hermione.

Oh non pensa Allya, pas ça…vite une idée….

- MIAAAAAAOOOOOOUUUUUUUU hurla Mysty à la porte.

- Oh c'est mon chat...elle est très collante. Allya alla ouvrir la porte, et prit Mysty dans ses bras. Bien joué ma belle !

- Oh elle est trop mignonne s'exclamèrent Hermione et Ginny.

Mysty conquit le cœur du petit groupe en un temps record au soulagement de sa maitresse qui n'entendit pas de nouvelle demande pour faire plus ample connaissance. Son soulagement n'était pas passé inaperçue. Harry avait bien vu sa légère gêne mais décida de ne rien dire à personne. Allya lui semblait être une personne entourée de mystères. Mais bon, il aurait bien le temps de voir ça plus tard. Pour l'instant sa priorité était son entraînement. Entre temps il essaierait d'en savoir plus sur cette nouvelle venue. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle l'intriguait énormément.

- Harry appela Ron, tu viens on va faire une partie de carte !


End file.
